Le canapé BLEU
by kikaboum31
Summary: Dans la salle commune des préfets Granger et Malefoy , devant la cheminée , il y a un canapé bleu ... confortable POne shot et sans caracters pornographiques , donc pas de soucis , c'est juste du genre Et Hermione rencontre Draco ... . Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 2

_**Le canapé bleu**_

Poudlard, dans les couloirs sombres vers 22h … 

« 'Mione , voilà je voulais te demander si … enfin …euh … ( il lui pris maladroitement la main ) si tu aimerais …

Tu essayes de me demander si je veux sortir avec toi , Ron ?

( Rougis) Oui c'est ça …

(Elle lui serre la main ) Oui ça me plairais beaucoup … »

Le rouquin regarda sa muse lui sourire et s'approcha un peu gauchement pour leur premier baiser…

Durant ce baiser , Hermione ressentit beaucoup de choses , mais pas de feux d'artifices derrière les paupières , pas de tambours affolés dans la poitrine , pas de Tza Tza Tzu au creux de l'estomac …

« Bah , se dit-elle , les livres fantastiques sont parfois si loin de la vérité … »

Ils rentrent chacun dans leurs chambres , Hermione dans ses appartements de Préfet en chef , qu'elle partageait avec Draco , et Ron dans le dortoir des garçons de la maison du lion . Arrivée dans ses appartement , la salle commune pour être précise , Hermione trouva sa majesté des serpents dans leur canapé bleu ( bah oui c'est neutre le bleu ) . Il leva ses yeux orageux et c'est avec son habituel sourire en coin qu'il demanda ;

« -Alors cette sortie ?

-( Elle lui sourie a son tour ) Productive…

-Weasley ?

-Oui

-Il lui aura fallu 6 années quand même …

-C'est le résultat qui compte , non ?

-Moui, es-tu sure qu'il a compris que tu étais une fille , mignonne et intelligente de surcroît ?( Ajouta-t-il avec un regard séducteur)

-Ne commences pas avec ça Draco .

-Hermione pourquoi tu tiens tant a sortir avec ce sale rouquin ?

-Tu as quelque chose contre les roux ?

-Non , mais tu mérites mieux .

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ce soir .

-Disons que ça te change de discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent , c'est pas avec Weasley que tu pourras débattre de l'avenir des Elfes de maison par exemple…

-Je vais me coucher !

-Hermione , tu es fâchée ?

-Non , juste lasse .

-Tant mieux , bonne nuit alors , petite (Avec un clin d'œil) »

Elle soupira mais elle était amusée. Draco et elle cohabitais très bien depuis qu'ils avaient compris tous deux que leur amitié pouvais être productive et bénéfique pour eux .Ils s'étaient rapprochés, Draco était étonnamment sociable et de plus , il était capable d'humour, et ils pouvaient débattre de sujet dont les méandres de leurs réflexions auraient semé les plus réfléchis.

Hermione se coucha et décida que le premier baiser d'une fille ne pouvait être idyllique.

Le lendemain , elle devait retrouver Ron dans le parc pour la pause de midi. Ils marchèrent au bord du lac , main dans la main .Il paraissait nerveux .

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Euh, rien …

-Ron !

-Ok , ok … C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre d'être là avec toi , depuis longtemps tu es une simple amie et là nous sommes , … ensemble ?

-Oui ensemble , Ron , pourquoi tu m'as demandé exactement ?

-Euh … je ne sais pas très bien.. tu avais quelque chose de plus depuis quelques temps , et puis … euh …

-Ah… ( extrêmement déçu) »

Ils croisèrent Draco et ses acolytes , ce dernier fit une moue dégoûtée en direction de Ron , voulant un joute verbale qu'il était certain de gagner , car la parole n'était pas l'arme favorite de Ron , mais l'autre ne le vit pas , il fit un sourire séducteur a Hermione qui lui tira gentiment la langue . Il mima une mine outrée et Hermione retint un rire . Cet échange resta muet et les copains de Draco ne virent rien …

Plus tard de retour dans la salle commune , ce fut Draco qui trouva Hermione blottie dans le canapé ( bleu ) . Il vint s'assoire prés d'elle ( dans le canapé Bleu).

« -Bonne journée ? ( s'enquit-il)

-Mmmh …

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-…Ron.

-Ah ( il voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas rire et il la laissa continué sans se moquer ni se permettre une réflexion déplacée)

-Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait , enfin , voulu qu'on sorte ensemble … il a répondu très vaguement qu'il ne savait pas …

-( Passant un bras , musclé, autour de ses épaules) Il s'est mal exprimé sans doute . »

Hermione faisait une petite mine , elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminé, hypnotiques…

« -Dit-moi Draco…

-Oui ?

-C'est qui ta petite amie en ce moment ?

-Je n'en ai pas .

-Et la fille de Pouflsoufle ?

-Bah c'est finit depuis un moment .

-Tu es sortit avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ?

-Sauf toi ( Avec un clin d'œil provocateur)

-Je manque donc a ton tableau de chasse.

-Cruellement . »

Elle ferma les yeux , regardant les ombres mouvantes laisser par les flammes sur ses paupières et s'endormit devant ce spectacle magique , lui faisant oublier ses problèmes un court instant.

Draco , profitant de son sommeil , joua un moment avec une boucle brune . Elle détestait que l'on touche a ses cheveux. Ensuite il la porta dans sa chambre , l'allongea sur son lit et lui enleva ses chaussures. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait dans la salle commune . Il la regarda dormir quelques secondes puis , lui déposant un baiser sur le front , partit se coucher a son tour.

Plus tard , Hermione ouvrit les yeux , les paupières chatouillées par un rayon du soleil qui filtrait a travers ses rideaux entrouverts. Entrouvert ? Mais elle n'ouvrait jamais ses rideaux !

« Hummmmm ce satané Draco … »

Il avait fait exprès de les ouvrir , sûrement quand il l'avait couché hier soir ,elle devait s'être encore endormie dans le canapé ( BLEU). Ah oui c'est vrai elle s'en rappelait ,elle était si bien contre Draco … alors elle s'était endormie .

Le week-end , que faire ? Une sortie a Pré-au-lard ?

Elle allait demandé a Ginny et Ron . D'ailleurs il était temps d'aller petit déjeuner. Un changement de vêtements s'imposait , elle ne s'était pas déshabiller depuis le jour précédent. Une fois changée elle descendit , elle ne croisât pas Draco dans leur salle commune ( avec un canapé bleu) , et entra doucement dans sa chambre ,entrouvrit les rideaux opaques pour qu'un simple filet de lumière arrive sur sa figure et se sauva lorsqu'il plissa les yeux.

Arrivée dans la grande salle , elle s'assit a Côté de Ron , après l'avoir embrasser rapidement , le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux .

« - Cette aprem , Pré-au-lard ?

-Euh, ( Ginny baissa la tête se sentant coupable de lui faire faux bond ) je vais voir Harry a l'infirmerie , il s'est encore blessé au Quidditch …

-Et moi … j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch justement…

-Oh … »

Hermione était extrêmement déçu.

Elle partit de la grande salle , pensant aller voir Ron se riduc… , s'entraîner . Elle allait s'orienter vers le terrain quand deux mains se poserent sur ses hanches et qu'elle fut tiré en arrière et un baiser fut volé a son cou .

«- Moi ça me tente ta sortie …

-Tu nous as écouté ?

-C'est pas gentil de me réveillé le matin !

-Tu as laissé mes rideaux ouverts simplement pour me réveillé …

-Un oublis … ( avec un sourire innocent )

-Moi de même dans ce cas ( avec un sourire tout aussi innocent )

-Alors , Pré-au-lard ?

-On ferais quoi ?

-On verra ( avec un clin d'œil)

-On aura qu'a aller dans la petite clairière a côté de la cabane hurlante .

-Si tu veux , c'est romantique ( avec un sourire charmeur ) »

Hermione poussa un soupir se voulant exaspéré , mais elle sourit ce qui ne collait pas vraiment …

Plus tard ils marchaient côte a côte dans un petit chemin adjacent la clairière , Hermione tenait le bras de Draco tout contre elle , on les aurais vu dans la rue , ils seraient passés pour un couple, mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient proche comme un couple , a part qu'ils étaient amis. Amis comme un vrai couple qui ne s'embrassait pas , c'était a ce jour la seule différence . Hermione lova sa tête sur son épaule , ils marchaient lentement . Draco indiqua du menton une souche assez grande pour deux et ils s'assirent . Draco l'embrassa sur le front , puis sur le nez. Hermione ne trouva rien a redire , puis il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le lèvres , un baiser courant d'air , pas vraiment touché , plutôt effleuré . Hermione ne dit toujours rien , hypnotisée … Draco sourie contre ses lèvres , et puis intensifia le baiser . Hermione le suivit malgré elle , appréciant ce baiser au dela de ceux , trop fades, de Ron .

« - Mmmmh, Draco , mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait…

-On s'embrasse, cela me semble évident …

-(Elle le repousse légèrement pour mieux discuter plus librement) Draco je suis avec Ron , tu le sais …

-Et t'ai-je dit que je n'aimais pas ça ?

-Euh plein de fois en fait …

-Alors ?

-Alors rien j'en avais envi…

-Envi ? Draco tu es vraiment un enfant pourri gâté , tu ne peux pas avoir tout ce que tu veux pas simple envie …

-(S'approchant rapidement , lui vole un baiser ) Ah oui ?

-Draco !

-Hermione s'il te plait …

-Draco ! »

Draco fit le moue . Lui passant un bras autour de la taille il remarqua enfin qu'elle avait froid , il défit son écharpe et la lui passa autour du cou . Elle ne dit rien et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il lui avait fait des avances , l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé ça , pourtant elle était avec Ron , mais malgré tout , la compagnie de Draco lui était précieuse. Elle se demanda si elle aimait Draco plutôt que Ron , si elle s'était menti a elle-même dans son rêve du prince charmant . Elle se tourna vers Draco , le regarda dans les yeux d'un air scrutateur. Etonné mais amusé il la fixa intensément et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle sourie et se dit que finalement , Draco lui était bien plus agréable que Ron . Mais regretta aussitôt cette pensée . C'était injuste et complètement absurde de les comparer tout les deux , ils n'avaient rien en commun .

« - Euh … Hermione … »

Elle se retourna en même temps que Draco sur Ron qui était a la sortie du chemin, surplombant leur position.

« - Ron ! Mais je croyais que tu avais un entraînement de Quidditch !

-Il a été annulé…

-Depuis quand tu es là ?(Draco)

-Depuis un certain temps …

-Alors tu nous as vu ?

-Oui »

Draco souri , Hermione était quelques peu livide , mais étrangement elle ne regrettais pas beaucoup son geste…

« - Ron , qu'en penses-tu ?

-( Ron un peu pris au dépourvus par le question inattendue) Euh … Je pense que tu aimes Draco .

-…

-Hermione je vais te laisser et je suppose que nous sommes donc séparés . »

Sans qu'elle puisse répondre il s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls.

« -Alors tu m'aimes ?

-Euh , je ne sais pas …

-(L'embrassant doucement) Ce serait bien pourtant .

-Draco, et si je t'aimais ?

-Eh bien je suppose que la suite logique serait qu'on sorte enfin ensemble .

-Enfin ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa. Hermione pris ça pour un oui et sourie intérieurement de cette nouvelle situation.

Elle sortait avec Draco et n'était plus amoureuse de Ron .

Plus tard Draco et Hermione s'embrassèrent sur le CANAPE BLEU…

Crocuss31


	2. Journal

Ceci est une oneshot sans aucun rapport avec « le canapé bleu » , j'ai juste écrit ça un jour ou je m'ennuyais , si vous en voulez d'autres des oneshot sites-le moi je fouillerais mes documents ;p

Bonne lecture !

_**Journal …**_

« … Voilà journal , tu sais tout maintenant , je suis seule et déprimée , je n'ai qu'une envie , me tailler les veines et sauter d'un pont bien haut , assassiner ce crétin , ce connard qui m'a brisé le cœur , pour qui j'ai quitté le plus gentil garçon que je connaisse. Journal je m'en veux terriblement , de l'avoir fait souffrir comme je l'ai fait , Journal je n'en dort plus la nuit de l'avoir fait espérer un amour impossible, Journal confident , gardien de mes pensées .

(Elle verse une larme qui tache l'encre qu'elle vient de faire couler sur le papier, et sourie tristement) Tu vois journal , je te fait même souffrir toi , mon seul ami ,je fait souffrir tout le monde autours de moi , j'ai trahis Ginny , mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que Blaize lui ferais … Non je ne veux même pas y penser …

Il lui a briser le cœur …

Journal comment réparer ce qui est casser ?

Comment reprendre goût a la vie quand sa raison de vivre a trahis , a fait du mal , a tout gâché !

C'était si beau avec lui , mais pourquoi….

Ou plutôt je sais pourquoi …

Il m'a séduite , promis mont et merveilles et puis il a pris mon cœur entre ses mains , l'a dorloter , puis jeté par terre , piétiné , transpercé .

Journal , j'ai mal … tellement mal … j'ai envie de mourir , d'abandonner tellement c'est dur de retourner en cours après cela …

Même les potions d'oublis n'ont plus d'effet sur moi … même les potions de sommeil ne m'empêche plus de revoir nos moments intimes , ou rien ne compter d'autre que le plaisir et le contentement de l'autre , ses caresses , ses mains partout sur moi , il avait mémorisé chaque parcelles de mon corps , savait ou il fallait embrasser mon être pour que je pousse des soupirs , rien qu'en effleurant mes zones érogènes , savait comment je me cambrer lorsque le plaisir me submergeait …

Journal ces images de nous tournent dans ma tête , je ne peux plus les enlever, elles tournent sans cesses et je souffre de voir tout ce que j'ai perdu …

Parfois , en plein cours elles envahissent mon esprit , se substitues au présent et remplissent mes yeux ,… Dans ces moments là je suis alors obliger de courir a l'infirmerie pour pleurer et elles finissent par refluer.

Journal je …

( On frappe a la porte , elle va ouvrir , c'est lui … Ils parlent quelques secondes , elle pleure, elle crie elle tente de le frapper , n'en a pas la force , il la prend dans ses bras musclé tout en finesse , elle pleure , il lui caresse les cheveux , appréciant leur douceur, inspire longuement ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué , a lui aussi . Ils pleurent longuement tous les deux puis elle s'endort dans ses bras , alors il la couche et revient vers le feu , trouve le journal ouvert sur la table basse et lis ce qui précède … Ses yeux se brouillent lorsqu'il comprend tout le mal qu'il lui a fait . Il essuie une larme et passe sa mains dans ses cheveux blond. Il prend la plume et réfléchie un instant, puis trace les mots suivant d'une main sure , et pleine de promesses…)

_Hermione je t'aime , je n'aurais de cesse que de réparer tout le mal que je t'ai fait . A la fin de cette année nous seront diplômé et majeurs, veux-tu m'épouser et ainsi devenir Mme Malefoy ? Je t'aime plus que tout et ne te quitterais plus jamais , j'en fait le serment sur l'enfant que tu porte , notre enfant , que je chérirais toute ma vie …_

_A toi pour toujours _

_Draco _


End file.
